


Ignite the World

by hunters_retreat



Category: Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Cameron is a weapon, F/M, John is a general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes stock of their weapons, and his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite the World

He took stock of their provisions like he did everything else these days. They said he would one day rule the fate of the human race but every day it felt more like he was just a stop gag, a way to pretend you could stop something that everyone knew was inevitable.

The ammunition needed to be stocked. He nodded to Derek who caught his eye and his uncle nodded. He didn’t need to be told what to do. The man was more accomplished at this than John was but he was a good soldier and lately he’d been waiting for word from John, as if testing his readiness to be John Connor.

When Derek walked out his mother did as well, going to see why he was leaving. It left him with Cameron and she sat dead still, not bothered by Derek’s comings and goings. The only time his girl worried about anything was when it might hurt him. His girl. It was how he thought of her now. She was the only girl who’d never leave him, who he would be able to trust was with him because of who he was and not what they could get out of him. Jessie had made sure he would never take another human for anything other than a night or a soldier.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. Cameron looked at him then. “John?” She was careful these days to make herself seem more human most of the time. She’d gone back to the girl who had tried to talk to him at school and less the machine. Not that he’d ever need much of a reminder of who she was. She was a weapon, far more valuable to him than any other munitions they could buy. He had his finger on her trigger and he could fire at will. And if the day ever came, she was the bomb he’d use to ignite the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** . Prompt of John/anyone, ammunition :P


End file.
